Acidité Extrême
by Infinite Interstellar Time
Summary: Cette pêche était acide. Très acide, trop acide. Qu'importe, elle claqua le noyau du fruit une ou deux fois contre son palais en regardant l'étendue de l'océan en face d'elle. Un pavillon noir, battu par les vents flottait fièrement en haut d'un mât. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de suivre cet homme déjà ? Ah oui : elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

 **Je sais que certains vont être surpris de revoir cette fiction, à moins que tous mes anciens lecteurs aient disparus ?**

 **Cette fiction était ma première fiction, mais par manque de temps et d'idées je l'avais abandonnée. Plus tard, je l'ai supprimée du site et l'ai réécrite. Donc la voilà, quasiment intégralement changée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Momo (Monika) m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Acidité Extrême**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

Quel intérêt avait la vie ?

Pouvait-on vivre sans avoir aucun but ?

Existait-il une catégorie de personnes passives qui attendait sagement et patiemment la mort ? Sans essayer d'explorer le monde ? Sans essayer de voir autre chose que leur famille, leur maison… ?

Momo avait eu des réponses plus ou moins satisfaisantes en regardant les habitants de son ancien village : des larves sales, pauvres et soumises à des Marines qui les menaient par le bout du nez. Ils ne luttaient pas, se laissaient faire, amorphes, las jusqu'à la moelle d'une vie trop dure pour eux. Était-ce la neige qui les plongeait dans cette affolante léthargie ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle, elle avait décidé de s'en échapper, de partir loin, le plus rapidement possible. Fuir ces lâches et leurs bourreaux par procuration.

Explorer les vastes océans, prendre sa vie en main.

Devenir quelqu'un.

Exister.

* * *

 **Voilà, encore un prologue encore un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Bepo Is Sorry pour la correction express, t'es la meilleure !**

 **Et merci de votre lecture !**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Case départ

**Bonjour et bienvenue dans la version 2.0 d'Acidité Extrême.**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà cette fiction, cette dernière a été complètement révisée et refaite. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même. ^^ Je sais que je fais de longues introductions pour parler un peu et apporter des informations mais là... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture x)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Chisana Hane : **Haha ! Merci, je suis plutôt contente de reposter cette fiction !**

Idrill01 : **Niveau philosophie...Pourquoi pas ? De temps en temps et de façon très subtile xD Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

Bepo Is Sorry : **YAAAAAH ! Arrête de me flatter comme ça ! Mes chevilles me font mal ! xD Je suis contente que Momo soit ton OC préférée ! x) Je vais me donner à fond pour cette histoire ! ;) En espérant que tu sois toujours là pour la suivre haha !**

 **Allez, accrochez vos ceinture, et bon décollage ! Enfin, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **Case départ : Icewatch**

* * *

~ _Une île sur North Blue_ ~

L'Île de Icewatch était étrangement faite : l'unique montagne de l'île se situait en son centre parfait et était complètement enneigée. Tous les habitants vivaient dans la montagne, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les bois qui couvraient les flancs du mont à part la vie sauvage. Sur la plage, un ou deux vieux pêcheurs, témoins d'une époque qui fut bien plus reluisante, celle où la base de la Marine n'était pas encore installée sur cette île. Oui, une bien belle époque, à présent révolue. Si on leur demandait de raconter leurs souvenirs, ils le faisaient avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« _Effectivement, depuis que la Marine s'est installée sur cette île, rien ne va plus. Ce qui était bien à une époque ne l'est plus aujourd'hui, et ce qui était mal avant est devenu complètement banal. Quoi ? Vous voulez aller à Frost-Drop, le village dans la montagne, près de la base de la Marine ? Non, vous perdrez votre temps ! N'y allez surtout pas ! Les gens, là-bas, ils ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient !_ vous disaient les pêcheurs en remontant leurs filets. »

Avant que la Marine ne s'installe sur Icewatch, certains habitants vivaient sur la plage ou dans la montagne. Accéder au village de Frost-Drop n'était pas chose aisée quand on n'était pas coutumier de l'île : il n'y avait qu'un chemin et il était étroit, escarpé, sinueux, dangereux. On pouvait s'y perdre rapidement, et vous aviez très peu de chances de survie. Les habitants d'Icewatch n'étaient pas spécialement riches, mais vivaient plutôt bien dans l'ensemble.

A l'arrivée de la Marine, beaucoup furent étonnés : Icewatch n'intéressait pas les pirates, rares étaient les brigands qui s'arrêtaient ici d'ailleurs, alors que venait faire la Marine ici ? Quand les habitants les laissèrent construire une base qui était là « _pour leur bien_ », ils ne bronchèrent pas : c'est même avec une curiosité enfantine que les autochtones les regardaient faire, se portant souvent volontaire pour les aider.

Quand la base fut terminée, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf que, rapidement, le comportement si protecteur des Marines devenait de plus en plus douteux envers les villageois de Frost-Drop : taxes exorbitantes, maltraitances, enrôlements forcés, abus de pouvoirs…

C'est dans ces conditions que grandit Monika Suppai. Enfin, Monika, tout le monde dans sa famille et dans son village l'appelait « **Momo** », parce que Momo était son premier prénom, Monika, le second, était surtout là pour faire plus sérieux. C'était la deuxième enfant et la seule fille d'une fratrie de trois. Momo a dix-huit mois de différence avec chacun de ses frères. Le plus vieux répond au nom de Jonas, mais tout le monde l'appelle **Bell** et leur petit frère se nomme Levi, son surnom est **Loy**. Les trois frères et sœur avaient de beaux cheveux rouges, lisses pour les garçons, ondulés voire presque frisés pour Momo, ainsi que des yeux roses, si caractéristique de leur famille qu'ils avaient hérité de leur mère.

Momo donc, grandit dans ces conditions particulièrement pénibles, mais elle n'en faisait pas tout une histoire, après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Une enfant un peu insouciante, tout comme la vie qu'elle menait à l'époque. La vie au village n'était pas simple : on cultivait des légumes dans des serres. La neige était quasiment éternelle ici. Il lui arrivait de fondre un peu, mais pas assez pour mener une agriculture digne de ce nom. Heureusement que les sources d'eau de la montagne étaient potables et ne gelaient pas.

Durant toute son enfance, Momo ne faisait qu'aider dans ce village, qu'elle affectionnait énormément à l'époque.

* * *

Les frères de Momo faisaient un peu comme elle : ils ne faisaient qu'aider dans le village. Être un enfant voire un adolescent dans un tel endroit n'était pas simple : il n'y avait rien à faire à part essayer de travailler la terre, aider les plus vieux ou faire de petits boulots pour les Marines. Certains adolescents allaient souvent se balader dans la forêt au pied de la montagne, mais là encore, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Pour pallier à ce problème épineux, le maire du village avait mis en place des activités où des jeux pour la progéniture du village. Sports de combat, ateliers créatifs, tout était mis en œuvre pour que les jeunes se sentent mieux dans la bourgade, et ça avait l'air de bien marcher. C'était aussi un moyen détourné d'entraîner les jeunes hommes ou les jeunes femmes qui se lançaient dans les sports de combat pour mieux les faire rentrer dans la Marine plus tard… Mais dans ce temps-là, on ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de cette éventualité.

* * *

Jusqu'au début de son adolescence, Momo entretenait de bonnes relations avec ses parents et ses frères, surtout Jonas. Ils n'étaient pas inséparables, ni fondamentalement fusionnels, mais ils avaient un lien assez fort. Jonas prenait très à cœur son rôle de grand-frère, il croyait dur comme fer qu'une famille pouvait être soudée quoiqu'il arrive. Il travaillait très dur pour sa famille et pour son village. Il n'avait pas pour intention de rejoindre la Marine, mais si ça pouvait arranger l'état de son village, attirer du monde et donner un certain avantage financier à sa famille, voire mieux, à tous les habitants, il ne dirait pas non !

Momo et Levi étaient encore un peu jeunes pour comprendre ce qui les entourait. Bien que leurs parents les couvraient d'amour et tentaient de leur donner la meilleure éducation possible, ils restaient encore insouciants, pensant simplement à jouer avec leurs amis et observer avec de grands yeux émerveillés les Marines durant leurs exercices.

En regardant leur mentalité aujourd'hui, on avait peine à croire que des gens puissent penser à de telles foutaises. Franchement, qui pensait _encore_ comme cela aujourd'hui ? C'est sûr, l'optimisme avait quelque chose de bien à n'en pas douter, mais là, **_c'était trop_**. L'insouciance et la candeur les **_étouffaient_**. Mais la vie n'est jamais bien loin pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

 _Et ça, Momo le comprendrait bien plus tard._

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 1 ! Il n'y a pas de dialogue, je sais, j'aime planter le décor dans le premier chapitre. En espérant que ça ne dérange pas et que ça vous plaît !**

 **Votre avis est le bienvenu !**

 **A la prochaine les p'tits lu !**


	3. Chapitre 2 - La rebelle

**C'est avec une grosse migraine que je me force un peu à poster ce chapitre. Je me suis levée trop tôt aujourd'hui, c'est pas cool.**

 **Bref, voilà le second chapitre, et comme je l'ai annoncé dans le dernier chapitre de Sharper Shadow, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, que ça soit de Sharper Shadow, Sunset's Haze, Au-delà de l'horizon ou les autres fictions dont celle-ci. A la place, je vais essayer de revoir mon système de publication et travailler sur la qualité de mes histoires, puisque je trouve que ce que je poste en ce moment laisse vraiment à désirer, enfin, c'est juste mon avis. Donc la semaine prochaine, normalement je suis "absente" x)**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à préciser. Pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 **Avancez de deux cases : La rebelle aux cheveux de feu**

* * *

Les mois passèrent, les années, les saisons… Momo était maintenant devenue une jolie adolescente de quatorze ans. Jolie, mais plus insouciante, plus innocente pour un sou. Elle était même très mature et un peu trop amère et méfiante pour son âge, au grand désespoir de ses parents et de quelques personnes du village. Momo ne se laissait pas faire, beaucoup pensaient que son comportement de teigne devait être dû à une possible crise d'adolescence, mais il semblait que cette « crise » soit quelque chose qui n'était pas envisageable chez la rouquine.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Momo avait pour meilleure amie une jeune fille de son âge, du nom de Mino, elle était la seule avec qui elle se trouvait être douce. Mino était une jolie jeune fille à la peau très pâle, aux cheveux blonds platine et son regard, deux magnifiques yeux bleus givrés. Momo et Mino étaient juste inséparables et se disaient tout. Souvent, les deux jeunes filles se rejoignaient sous un arbre, le plus grand de l'île : c'était aussi le seul qui, en pleine montage et sous toute cette neige, gardait son feuillage en toutes saisons. A ses pieds, pas un flocon de neige. En plus d'être millénaire, les feuilles de cet arbre avaient de nombreuses vertus curatives. Momo aimait beaucoup cet arbre, c'était un peu le symbole d'Icewatch et les habitants, en plus d'en être fiers, en prenaient grand soin.

« **Momo ! Ma Momo !** sourit la jeune adolescente blonde en arrivant.

 **\- Mino !** »

Elles se jetèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant les joues en riant. Comme souvent, elles s'étaient rejoint au pied de l'arbre, après que Mino ait terminé de travailler avec ses parents et que Momo avait fini d'éplucher ses livres de médecine.

« **Comment tu vas ?** demanda Mino en s'asseyant sur une pierre posant son sac sur ses genoux.

 **\- Eh bien…** »

Monika tira sur son écharpe et dégagea ses mèches rousses et bouclées sur son épaule gauche, découvrant sa joue droite qui était légèrement enflée, mais assez pour que ça soit visible. Son amie haussa les sourcils, puis grimaça d'empathie.

« **Tes parents encore ?** osa-t-elle après un court silence.

 **\- Non, Jonas. Il en a marre de m'entendre me plaindre de la Marine. Mes parents ont abandonnés et ne m'adressent plus la parole. Jonas essaie de faire preuve d'autorité, mais il a beaucoup de mal, et Levi, j'en parle même pas…** soupira la rousse en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Tu vas vraiment finir par avoir des problèmes tu sais ? Mes parents ne veulent pas que je te parle trop longtemps à chaque fois que l'on doit se voir. Ils savent que tu es gentille et tout ça mais… Hm…**

 **\- Mino, faut vraiment qu'on parte d'ici…** »

La susnommée sursauta et se tourna vivement vers sa meilleure amie qui fixait la terre gelée à leurs pieds. Son regard rose brillait d'une lueur que Mino ne lui connaissait pas et ça l'effraya même un peu.

Depuis peu, Momo essuyait rejet sur rejet au sein de leur village. Pour quelle raison ? Elle était la seule à dénoncer ce que la Marine faisait de mal à cet endroit. Avant elle, d'autres personnes avaient bien essayé, mais elles furent tellement persécutées que certaines s'enfuirent de l'île, d'autres préférèrent changer de discours pour ne plus avoir de soucis. Momo était la dernière à ouvrir sa bouche pour faire entendre son mécontentement. Ses parents, morts de honte face à la rébellion de leur unique fille avaient bien essayé de la faire taire en la punissant dans sa chambre, allant même jusqu'à la frapper, la priver de ses précieux livres d'études, voire de nourriture. Rien ne marchait, et ainsi, ils avaient tout abandonné la concernant, allant même jusqu'à la renier.

C'est donc ses frères qui prirent le relais, ne se privant pas pour lui mener la vie dure, la traitant presque comme une moins que rien. Mais elle avait son caractère la gamine et elle n'en démordait pas. _Elle ne lâchait rien_. Quand la Marine passait dans le village, elle ne les saluait ni ne les acclamait. Quand un Marine lui adressait la parole elle n'écoutait pas, ni n'obéissait. Les insultes qu'elle recevait des habitants ou des Marines glissaient sur elle comme de l'eau, et la confortait dans l'idée _qu'elle avait raison de faire ça_. Ils ne réagiraient pas comme ça s'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

Mais la persécution devenait rude, encore plus acerbe et maintenant, Momo en était arrivée à un point où elle craignait pour sa vie. Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà menacé de la tuer si elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Si ces indolents aimaient se cacher derrière de faux-fuyants, soit, mais elle non.

« **Comment ça ? Tu veux qu'on…**

 **\- Qu'on quitte cette île de vendus ! Oui ! Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Tu sais ce qu'il est arrivé à Viryllie ? Ses parents lui ont arrangé un mariage avec un Marine sous prétexte que Glane, son petit ami n'est pas dans la Marine et que ça serait un déshonneur sur leur famille ! Elle a essayé de se suicider mais s'est ratée, elle a perdue l'usage de ses jambes, t'imagine les problèmes maintenant ? Elle ne peut pas fuir ! T'as cru que j'allais rester ici et subir la même chose ? C'est hors de question, je me barre tant que je le peux ! Tout le monde sait que des Marines violent des femmes du village et personne ne dit rien !**

 **\- Monika…**

 **\- Si tu veux venir avec moi, rejoins-moi ici, demain après-midi, et on en reparlera !** dit Momo en se levant et en partant. »

La rouquine se pressa de s'enfuir en voyant son frère aîné venir au loin. Il ne les avait pas vues et n'alla même pas voir Mino. Cette dernière rentra chez elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, troublée par les paroles de son amie. C'est vrai que les Marines n'étaient pas tendres et se comportaient comme les maîtres des lieux en en profitaient amplement. Momo était la seule à se rebeller, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, c'était le cas de le dire : la jeune Suppai refusait les avances, répondait quand on lui parlait mal et refusait de se soumettre d'une quelconque façon. _La Marine n'aura jamais sa peau_. Monika le disait, le répétait, le vociférait, le gueulait, le criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre, se prenant des gifles de la part de ses parents et de ses frères, même de certaines personnes du village.

Mino ne voyait pas la présence de la Marine comme une menace, mais pas non plus comme une bénédiction, elle était assez mitigée. C'est sûr que beaucoup d'entre eux se comportaient mal, mais et les autres ? Momo ne semblait voir que les mauvais côtés… Mais d'une certaine façon, elle avait raison, le traitement qu'ils recevaient était terrible !

Ce n'était pas une vie, et ça Mino le comprit assez aisément. Traversée par un petit élan de courage, elle se décida, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. Demain, elle ira rejoindre Monika et ensemble, elles fuiront. Enfin, si Mino en avait le courage et si elle ne changeait pas d'avis.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous a plus ?**

 **Votre avis compte, alors sentez-vous libre de laissez un simple commentaire ou une critique ^^**

 **A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3 - La patience a ses limites

**Coucou les p'tits bouts ! Voilà la suite, avec du retard !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 **Avancez de deux cases puis piochez une carte :**

 **La patience a ses limites**

* * *

Le lendemain, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, le soleil peinait à traverser les épais nuages qui stationnaient au-dessus d'Icewatch. Les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes, ignorant l'imposante bâtisse qu'était la base de la Marine, qui, vue de là, n'avait rien de rassurant. Après avoir aidé sa mère dans leur potager, Mino se rendit au point de rendez-vous habituel, sous le grand arbre, un peu à l'écart du village. Quand elle y arriva, elle fut assez étonnée de voir un jeune homme déjà présent. Et encore plus quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un Marine, la blonde ralentit le pas, fronçant un peu les sourcils : Mino voulut faire demi-tour, préférant aller chercher Momo directement chez elle pour qu'elles puissent partir de cette île ensemble, mais le marin la retint.

« **Excuse-moi** , dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait timide.

 **\- Euh… Hm… Oui ?** murmura Mino en se tournant doucement vers lui.

 **\- Tu… Viens souvent ici ?** demanda-t-il en marchant vers elle. »

Mino sentit un frisson de terreur et de dégoût la parcourir, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et ne pouvait pas s'expliquer ce sentiment. Les Marines n'avaient pas bonne réputation auprès de la gente féminine de l'île : sifflements, attouchements même, certaines disent s'être faites violer. « Disent » parce que personne ne veut les croire. « _Qu'un Marine te témoigne de l'attention, devrait t'emplir d'honneur !_ » D'honneur, hein ?

La jeune femme blonde déglutit, essayant de garder une distance respectable avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« **…Plus ou moins** , répondit-elle essayant d'être évasive.

 **\- Ah…** »

Les traits du marin se durcirent un peu, et un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avala les derniers mètres qui les séparaient avec rapidité, et empoigna brutalement le bras de la jeune femme qui se tétanisa, terrifiée.

« **J'étais venu pour faire taire ton emmerdeuse de copine, mais bon, tu dois pas être trop mal non plus…**

 **\- Q… Quoi ?!** »

* * *

Monika dû sortir de chez elle par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour pouvoir être le plus discrète possible. Arrangeant sa cape sur ses épaules, elle se pressa vers le point de rendez-vous, pressée de voir si Mino y était ou pas. Les bottes en fourrure de Momo foulaient la neige avec rapidité. La jeune adolescente finit par se retrouver en dehors du village, elle commença à ralentir et à arranger ses cheveux tout en marchant vers le grand arbre. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'un sentiment qui la mettait très mal-à-l'aise.

« _N'y va pas_. »

La jeune fille continua, ne sentant même pas que ses sourcils se fronçaient sur son front. Que se passait-il ? L'air était si lourd ! Son cœur pesait dans sa poitrine, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

« _N'y va surtout pas !_ »

Et cette voix dans sa tête qui ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille ! Momo pressa le pas en serrant les dents, ayant un besoin plus qu'impérieux de revoir Mino. Plus elle pensa à son amie, plus son cœur lui faisait mal, quelque chose s'était passé, elle en était sûre maintenant. Momo se mit à courir, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait voir en arrivant. Le vent fouettait son visage et battait ses mèches rousses, son sang se glaçait dans ses veines, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte.

« **MINO !** »

Monika s'arrêta et croisa le regard noisette du marin, qui serrait Mino dans ses bras, empêchant à la jeune fille plaquée contre le tronc de l'arbre de bouger. Les affaires de son amie étaient éparpillées sur le sol, dont ses vêtements…. Elle était nue, en larmes… Contre… Lui ?

« **Mi… no…?** »

La scène paraissait surréaliste : le silence était lourd, faisant bourdonner les oreilles des trois personnes. Le regard rose de la jeune femme était fixé sur le Marine qui la regardait aussi. La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre, était sûrement les gémissements, presque inaudibles de Mino, mêlés à ses tremblements dus au froid. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, eut un léger sourire victorieux peint son visage. Un sourire fourbe, sale, qui voulait dire : « _C'est bon, tu es en colère ?_ »

En cet instant, Monika vit rouge, très rouge. Plongeant sa main dans son sac, elle en sortit un couteau, qu'elle avait toujours sur elle avant de foncer vers le bourreau de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Il esquiva une première attaque, la seconde aussi, mais pas la troisième. Réussissant à le blesser au bras, le jeune homme tenta de prendre la fuite mais Momo ne fit que lui bondir dessus, tel un fauve, enfonçant sa lame entre les omoplates de l'agresseur de son amie qui brama avec force. Monika le poignarda, encore et encore, ne laissant aucune chance au Marine de s'en sortir. Le sang chaud de cet homme gicla en tous sens, rapidement suivit de morceaux de chair qui vinrent entacher la neige qui se gorgeait avidement de son sang, qui alla couler jusqu'aux racines de l'arbre.

Ce déferlement de rage dura cinq minutes. Durant ces cinq minutes, Monika entailla, déchiqueta, déchira, coupa, trancha, écrasa, hacha, lamina, écorcha, morcela cet homme, ce Marine qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui avait agressé son amie.

Haletant bruyamment, tremblant comme une feuille, lâchant son arme, Momo se jeta sur Mino qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses joues baignées de larmes chaudes, les tempes brûlantes. Momo la serra contre elle, tâchant sa peau d'opaline de sang tiède, après l'avoir aidée à se rhabiller, ne posant pas de questions sur ce que cet homme avait bien pu lui faire, ça semblait quand même assez clair.

« **Il faut qu'on parte Mino** , gémit Monika qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. **Y'a plus rien pour nous ici, c'est pas une vie…** »

Alors que Momo commençait à marcher pour la ramener vers le village, Mino se bloqua, ce qui attira l'attention immédiate de la rousse.

« **Ne me touche pas…** souffla Mino en la repoussant d'une main.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ne me touche pas** , répéta la blonde avec plus de force. »

Monika lâcha Mino et la dévisagea, comme on regardait quelqu'un qui venait de vous insulter. La blonde lança un regard dur à son amie, alors qu'elle reculait de quelque pas, comme pour se protéger d'un assaut. Peut-être qu'on pouvait la comprendre ? La Suppai était couverte de sang, de sang qui n'était pas _le sien_. Elle en avait jusque sur le visage, couvrant ses joues et ses lèvres, comme si elle venait de se repaître des chairs de sa victime. Elle était effrayante.

 _Un vrai monstre._

« **Mino, c'est bon, c'est fini, on peut y aller !** sourit faiblement Momo en lui faisant signe de venir.

 **\- Momo… Non, je ne viendrai pas** , dit Mino en baissant les yeux dans un soupir.

 **\- Q…. Hein ? Eh ! C'est pas le moment de rire ! Dépêche-toi de venir !**

 **\- Pour aller où ?** soupira Mino qui avait l'air exaspérée. »

Monika eut un mouvement de recul en l'entendant prononcer ces mots de cette manière. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ? Il n'y a même pas un jour, elle disait tout le contraire !

« **Partir d'ici ne changera rien, on aura des problèmes ici ou ailleurs !** dit Mino sur un ton un peu plus dur.

 **\- Mais Mino ! La vie est terrible ici ! On peut trouver mieux en partant de cet endroit ! Tu as pensé au marin qui t'a violé ? Tu vois ce type gît à terre ?!**

 **\- Il aurait pu être jugé si tu n'avais pas agi comme ça ! De plus il n'avait encore rien fait !**

 **\- Et ?! C'est tout ?! Il t'a agressé je te rappelle ! Si je n'étais pas intervenue, il aurait fait pire !** s'écria Monika, une lueur folle dans le regard.

 **\- Ecoute Monika ! Moi, j'ai aucune envie de partir d'ici ! Il est venu, oui, mais il n'est pas allé plus loin ! Il y aurait eu une compensation plus tard, si tu l'avais juste arrêté, blessé mais pas mortellement ! On aurait pu le dénoncer ! J'ai eu peur c'est sûr, mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour l'abattre ?! Regarde-toi, couverte de sang ! Tu as du sang sur les mains Monika ! Du sang qui n'est pas le tien ! Tu es une meurtrière ! Moi je ne veux pas être comme toi ! Je ne veux pas apporter le déshonneur sur ma famille et puis, Icewatch est mon île, je n'ai rien à faire sur la mer ! Va te faire tuer si tu veux, mais moi je reste ici ! Les autres ont raison tu n'es qu'une source de problèmes !** »

La douche froide. Sibérienne. Monika la fixa avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, ne pouvant prononcer un seul mot. Ce n'était pas Mino, ce n'était pas possible. Mino… Mino ? La Suppai serra sa mâchoire et mordit sa langue jusqu'à la faire saigner. La rage, la haine, tout cela secouait chaque fibre de son corps. A présent, elle était seule contre tous…

« Allez tous _crever_ en enfer, grommela Monika en tournant les talons. »

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Réactions ? :3**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Une nouvelle vie

**Coucouuu !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Tout ça ? L'été est assez clément pour vous ? Allez, voilà la suite ! :)**

 **IIt**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

 **Carte Chance : Une nouvelle vie**

* * *

Le soir même, Momo ne dîna pas avec sa famille qui la rejetait complètement, s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Elle avait eu la chance de rentrer se débarbouiller quand il n'y avait personne. Allongée sur son lit, elle réfléchit longuement, avant de se redresser sur ses coudes, balayant la pièce du regard. Dans un soupir, elle se leva, et attrapa le sac qu'elle avait préparé avec toutes ses affaires. Monika attacha ses longs cheveux ondulés et roux en une queue de cheval, enfila sa cape et des chaussures, prit son sac et sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

L'adolescente la ferma avec une infime précaution, ne voulant pas se faire repérer par sa famille. Elle se glissa, accroupie dans son jardin, surveillant que personne ne passait près de la fenêtre au même moment pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Une fois hors du périmètre de sa maison, la jeune fille enfila sa capuche pour se faufiler dans son village sans se faire trop remarquer. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas de gardes à l'entrée du village. Même arrivée là, elle se pressait pour rejoindre la forêt. Tant qu'elle ne voyait pas les premiers arbres touffus de la forêt, elle n'était pas en sécurité.

Son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Pas qu'elle souffrait d'anxiété, quoiqu'elle avait un peu peur de se faire attraper et ramener de force, mais l'adrénaline était à son paroxysme. Encore un peu, encore un peu et elle quitterait cet endroit condamné.

* * *

Elle marcha toute la nuit, traversant l'île jusqu'à la plage qu'elle atteignit au petit matin. Aux premières lueurs du jour, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux devant la beauté des lieux, elle n'était venue que de rares fois sur la plage et l'air y était déjà plus doux et agréable. Avançant sur le sable en regardant les vagues venir mourir sur la grève, Monika aperçu un vieux pêcheur, pipe au bec, qui s'apprêtait à aller lancer ses filets. L'adolescente s'approcha de lui en clignant des yeux, sincèrement étonnée de voir quelqu'un vivre ici.

« **Excusez-moi** , dit-elle au vieil homme. »

Ce dernier fit un bond, terrifié et se tourna vers elle en la fixant avec des yeux ronds, ce qui surpris la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers elle, puis vers la montagne d'où on pouvait apercevoir la base de la Marine, ensuite il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et haussa ses épais sourcils poivre et sel et broussailleux.

« **Tu viens de la montagne ? De Frost-Drop ?** demanda-t-il en avisant l'épaisse cape que la jeune fille portait.

 **\- Euh… Oui monsieur.**

 **\- Eh bien ! En voilà une trotte jusqu'ici ! En quoi puis-je t'aider ma p'tite bonne dame ?**

 **\- Hm… Je peux vous prendre un bateau ? Je veux partir d'ici.** »

Le vieillard la fixa et en fit presque tomber sa pipe tant il était surpris. Déjà, c'était très rare que les gens descendent ici-bas, seuls quelques Marines passaient par-là. Mais les natifs de l'île restaient perchés dans leur montagne. Ensuite, elle voulait partir. Pas se balader, non : **PARTIR**. Le vieux pêcheur en conclut que quelque chose de peu catholique se passait ou alors allait se passer là-haut. Il fit signe à la rouquine qui le suivit jusqu'à un petit voilier, il alla même jusqu'à lui donner quelques provisions et lui indiqua comment rejoindre la prochaine île sans encombres.

« **Dis-moi ma p'tite, pourquoi tu pars comme ça ?** »

Monika le regarda, puis leva le nez vers la montagne, apercevant le grand arbre en dehors du village. Ses sourcils se foncèrent alors que les souvenirs de ces quatre dernières années lui vinrent comme des flashs. Un rictus étira ses lèvres avant qu'un soupir agacé ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« **Je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de cette bande de vendus soumis** , dit-elle simplement avant de le remercier et de partir. »

Le vieillard la regarda curieusement, mais ne broncha pas. Après l'avoir aidée à monter dans son embarcation et lui avait expliqué comme utiliser un gouvernail, il poussa le bateau dans l'eau, jusqu'à avoir l'eau jusqu'au torse. Il lâcha ensuite le voilier, retourna sur la plage et fit de grands signes à Momo alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers le large. En voilà, une curieuse façon de partir à l'aventure.

La voilà, lancée sur les vastes océans, seule. Momo ne s'en formalisa pas et se sentie même beaucoup mieux quand son île natale ne devint qu'un petit point noir sur la vaste étendue de l'horizon. A présent, voyons ce que la vie allait lui réserver. Une mort atroce dans l'estomac d'un monstre marin ? Des rencontres fabuleuses ? En attendant la prochaine île, elle grignota une pêche qu'elle venait de prendre dans son sac.

 _Elle avait hâte !_

* * *

Le voyage de Momo avait commencé il y a de cela maintenant quatre mois. Elle se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas été capturée ou quoi. Peut-être qu'une bonne étoile veillait sur elle et la gardait des pirates qui sait ? Peut-être… En tout cas, elle prenait grand soin du voilier que le vieux pêcheur lui avait donné. Dans la cabine à l'intérieur, elle pouvait manger, dormir et étudier la médecine, comme elle le souhaitait. Depuis sa première escale, Momo s'était procuré un log pose et apprenait toujours à s'en servir.

La navigation n'était pas son fort, mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas eu de soucis. Il fallait juste suivre la petite flèche non ? Alors elle suivait la petite flèche… Bien que dit comme cela, ça avait l'air très inquiétant, enfin bref…

Pour se faire un peu d'argent, l'adolescente vendait des objets précieux qui lui appartenait et qu'elle avait pris avec elle dans son voyage. Il y avait aussi des objets qu'elle avait chapardé à ses frères voire ses parents. C'était cruel sûrement, mais de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils se retrouvent un jour. Momo était partie pour faire le tour du monde dans le but de devenir un grand médecin, et montrer aux raclures de son île qu'on n'avait pas besoin de rester le cul posé sur une chaise à regarder les années passer.

Toujours dans l'optique de se faire de l'argent, la Suppai proposait ses services en tant que médecin – apprentie - aux navires qu'elle croisait en mer, ou sur les îles sur lesquelles elle faisait escale. C'était fascinant de voir combien d'îles n'avaient pas de médecins suffisamment qualifiés. La jeune adolescente avait réussi à se faire pas mal d'argent en aidant d'autres médecins ou en réparant leurs erreurs. La médecine de son île natale était très efficace mine de rien. Quand la rouquine arrivait sur une île où le médecin était quelqu'un de respecté et de talentueux, elle demandait avec politesse si elle pouvait apprendre deux ou trois choses avec cette personne. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne s'était heurtée qu'à un refus sur une dizaine sûrement, elle ne savait plus.

Levant le nez de son livre de médecine acheté sur l'île précédente, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et que l'aube se levait doucement. Baissant l'intensité de sa lampe à huile, elle sortit voir où en était le bateau.

« **Ah, l'île est en vue** , sourit la jeune femme en s'approchant du cordage pour replier la voile. »

Doucement, dandinant sur les vagues, le voilier s'approcha de la côte où quelques marins matinaux s'étonnèrent de la voir, seule, arriver à une heure pareille. Momo, cordes en main, sauta sur le ponton quand elle fut assez proche et amarra son navire. La tâche achevée, elle retourna à l'intérieur finir sa nuit.

* * *

Aux alentours de neuf heures, la jeune fille se leva. Après un brin de toilette, elle fit son sac et sortit, allant se balader sur l'île et chercher un médecin.

Le petit village ici ne semblait pas être l'un des plus riches, mais il était plutôt bien animé. Momo observa les alentours en souriant légèrement, se penchant vers les étals de marché de temps en temps, observant les poissons, les spécialités locales et les fruits qui lui étaient inconnus avec de grands yeux fascinés.

Les heures passant, et son ventre qui commençait à lui indiquer qu'il était temps de se poser pour casser la croûte Momo se mit en quête d'un endroit où s'arrêter. Obéissant à son estomac plus qu'à son cerveau qui lui demandait d'aller chercher le médecin du village, l'adolescente alla chercher une taverne, une auberge ou un bar, au choix. Momo s'arrêtait souvent devant les cartes des restaurants à leurs entrées, recomptant les berrys qui reposaient au fond de ses poches. Son choix se porta sur une petite taverne, en piteuse état de l'extérieur, mais l'odeur qui venait de l'intérieur était si délicieuse que l'aspect de l'établissement ne lui posa pas plus de problèmes.

« **Bonjour** , sourit la serveuse. **Vous êtes seule ? Venez, ici !** »

Momo lui sourit, et alla s'asseoir à la place indiquée, regardant la serveuse essuyer la table vigoureusement d'une main, lui passant le menu de l'autre. Monika prit le menu entre ses deux mains et haussa les sourcils au nom de la taverne écrite sur la première page du menu.

« **_Les délices de South Blue_ **? lut la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils.

 **\- Eh bien oui** , sourit la serveuse amusée. **On est à South Blue ici ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous !** »

Momo lui fit un sourire mal assuré avant de reporter son attention sur la carte. South Blue ? Elle avait mis quatre mois à arriver jusqu'ici en déambulant sur les mers ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Par quelle magie ? Alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore, un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur, suivit de nombreux cris.

« **ENCORE LUI ?!**

 **\- CE FOUTU GAMIN ! ATTRAPEZ-LE !**

 **\- EUSTASS !** »

* * *

 **Tralala, ceci est la fin du chapitre ! Deux chapitres en moins de 24h *clap clap clap***

 **Votre avis ?**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le petit fou furieux

**Coucou !**

 **Ouaaah ! Il y a longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et je m'en veux. Bon, je vais m'expliquer comme je peux : j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps, en plus de cela, je prépare une fiction en anglais, et même si je suis en pleine licence de cette même langue, je dois dire que je rame un peu à l'écriture. En France on fait tout pour éviter les répétitions, mais en anglais ils s'en fichent pas mal, ce qui me surprend encore. De plus, la syntaxe n'est pas la même et eeerh... C'est un peu compliqué, j'essaie de faire au mieux ^^"**

 **J'ai en plus de cela j'ai deux idées de fictions, ça devient terrible, alors je dois gérer et canaliser mon inspiration. Bref, je reprends l'écriture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

 **Lancé de dés : Rencontre avec le petit fou furieux**

* * *

Après son repas, l'adolescente paya sa commande et, un peu avant de partir, elle se tourna vers la vendeuse et le cuisinier.

« **Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le médecin du village ?** demanda la jeune fille en haussant ses sourcils roux.

 **\- Oh ! Vous le trouverez tout au bout !** »

La vendeuse sortit avec Momo de la taverne, puis se tourna vers sa droite et indiqua le bout du chemin qui traversait le village.

« **Il vit un peu en bordure du village. Plus vous avancerez, plus les maisons seront clairsemées. Vous reconnaîtrez sa maison, il y a une large clôture d'un bois clair qui l'entoure. Bonne journée !**

 **\- Merci, bonne journée** , sourit l'adolescente. »

Momo reprit son chemin en fredonnant, regardant de temps en temps autour d'elle les infrastructures des maisons qui changeaient radicalement de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. L'adolescente ne cessait de comparer son île natale avec celles qu'elle découvrait. Elle mentirait si elle disait que ça ne la fascinait pas, elle adorait ça ! Découvrir de nouveaux lieux et de nouveaux peuples ! De nouvelles cultures, de nouvelles personnes… Tout cela était vraiment fascinant pour elle.

Un quart d'heure de marche plus tard, elle arriva au bout de la ville qui était légèrement surélevé _._ De là, et avec ce magnifique temps, on pouvait voir la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue, la grande église sur la place juste en face de la fontaine qui était au centre de cette même place. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle passa le portail de la propriété du médecin, attirant l'attention de deux chèvres.

Momo marchait jusqu'à la porte à laquelle elle toqua une première fois. N'obtenant aucune réponse, la rousse se dit que le médecin devait être en consultation. Elle attendit donc quelques minutes avant de retoquer. Rien. Bon, eh bien, elle allait l'attendre ! S'asseyant sur les marches, elle patienta donc, jusqu'au retour du médecin.

* * *

Durant son attente, Momo grignota une pêche, regardant les mouettes rieuses qui jouaient dans le vent et écoutant le passage du vent dans le feuillage des arbres. Cette île paraissait être drôlement agréable, bien que les habitants n'aient pas l'air très riche. Alors que son regard passait du village aux chèvres, Momo aperçu une petite personne qui l'observait de loin. Un enfant, un gamin, sale, mal habillé, roux comme elle, les cheveux en batailles et le regard dur. L'adolescente arqua un sourcil devant ce spectacle singulier, soutenant le regard du gamin qui avait l'air d'essayer de la sonder. Après cinq bonnes minutes de bataille visuelle, il prit la poudre d'escampette en entendant le médecin arriver.

Un homme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux poivre et sel, la peau basanée, une barbe bien entretenue, fin, athlétique, les épaules droites, les yeux bleu électrique. Le cœur de Momo rata un bond : « _Il en faut plus des médecins comme ça ooooh !_ »

Il haussa les sourcils en la voyant, poussant doucement son portail attirant ainsi l'attention de ses chèvres qui se précipitèrent vers lui, commençant à grignoter son pantalon pour attirer son attention. Son style vestimentaire contrastait avec celui des habitants de l'île et de tous les autres médecins qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant : il était vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc, d'une veste en cuir et d'un jean. La jeune fille se leva en le voyant approcher, lui souriant doucement.

« **Bonjour** , salua-t-il avec un beau sourire. **Vous êtes là pour les consultations ?**

 **\- Bonjour ! Et pour vous répondre, non, pas vraiment.** »

L'homme arqua un sourcil, penchant sensiblement la tête sur sa droite, marquant ainsi son incompréhension. Momo se redressa, sourit puis se racla la gorge.

« **Je me présente : je m'appelle Momo. Momo Suppai. Je veux devenir médecin, et j'étudie énormément dans ce but. J'ai commencé à voyager, seule, pour découvrir les différentes médecines du monde. Je me suis arrêtée sur votre île pour une durée indéterminée. Etant donné que vous êtes le médecin de l'île, je voulais savoir si ça vous dérangeait si je restais avec vous pendant quelques temps, pour voir comment vous travaillez. Et si au passage vous pouviez m'apprendre deux ou trois choses… ?** »

Le médecin en question ouvrit grand la bouche – jolie rangée de dents blanches au passage -, restant là à l'écouter avec une ferveur quasi-religieuse. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, le médecin poussa gentiment ses chèvres, ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Momo de rentrer avant lui, lui demandant d'aller s'asseoir. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, prit son sac et entra, allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, attendant l'homme qui fit un petit saut dans sa cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau et deux verres de thé glacé.

« **Je ne me suis pas présenté** , sourit-il. **Je m'appelle Talen. Talen Landre** * **, enchanté.**

 **\- Enchantée** , répondit l'adolescente en prenant son verre entre ses doigts fins.

 **\- Alors, Momo, c'est ça ? Tu as quel âge ?**

 **\- Quatorze ans monsieur !** »

Le médecin manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Suite à une forte quinte de toux, il jaugea son invitée de haut en bas, se rendant bien compte qu'il lui aurait donné un peu – beaucoup plus - que quatorze ans. Bon, ce n'était pas bien grave, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'âge pour s'intéresser à la médecine.

« **Eh bien, c'est jeune,** dit-il en se raclant la gorge. **Et tu voyages seule Momo ? C'est curieux, et rare pour ton âge.**

 **\- C'est suite à une histoire plutôt compliquée, dont je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler pour le moment.**

 **\- Hmhm… Je comprends. Donc… Tu veux que je t'apprenne la médecine ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Hmm… Eh bien… Que tu restes ici ne me dérange pas. Ce village manque cruellement d'aide au niveau des soins, et j'ai dû mal à tous les gérer, tu seras d'une bonne aide je présume. J'accepte** , sourit-il.

 **\- Oh ! Vraiment ? Merci !**

 **\- Par contre… Concernant le pai…**

 **\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je travaille gratuitement. Du moins, j'imagine que si c'est moi qui reçois une consultation, l'argent me reviendra ? Je veux bien vous faire un pourcentage dans ce cas ?** »

Quatorze ans et déjà mania des affaires, hein ? Cette gamine était bigrement intéressante. Talen et Momo discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi et se mirent d'accord sur plusieurs points, dont l'argent. Il accepta même de la loger le temps qu'elle restait ici. Après leur accord, il alla l'aider à prendre des affaires sur son voilier pour les rapporter chez lui. Un peu avant la fin de l'après-midi, Talen lui fit faire le tour de l'île, la présentant à toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontraient.

Alors qu'ils rentraient en discutant plus pleinement, faisant connaissance, le regard de Momo se porta vers un gamin, pas plus haut que trois pommes qui courrait à toute vitesse vers les collines derrière le village. Une ou deux personnes hurlèrent, un homme sortit, poussant jurons sur jurons, tendant un poing rageur dans la direction qu'avait pris l'enfant.

« **Qui est-ce ?** demanda Momo en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Le petit sacripant de l'île, Eustass Kid.**

 **\- Eustass Kid ?** répéta la jeune fille.

 **\- Hm… Sa mère est morte en donnant naissance. Son père n'en voulait pas. Il est mort noyé, après avoir trop bu. Ce gamin n'a jamais aimé son père de toute façon. Bien des personnes ont essayé de l'élever, mais il est bien trop têtu, borné et violent pour ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne se laisse approcher que par de rares élus. Et encore : ces élus peuvent perdre leur prestige du jour au lendemain. Pour ma part, ce gamin vient me voir seulement quand il s'est blessé, souvent accompagné d'un autre gamin plus vieux que lui.**

 **\- Oh…**

 **\- Et puis, personne n'arrive à l'encadrer depuis qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon.**

 **\- QUOI ?! Si jeune ?!** »

Talen acquiesça en soupirant longuement par le nez, poussant la porte de son portail. Comme d'habitude, ses chèvres vinrent l'escorter jusqu'à sa porte, mâchonnant son pantalon et se frottant aux jambes de Momo. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'adolescente se posa sur le canapé, regardant le médecin qui s'assit en face d'elle, qui cherchait encore ses mots.

« **En fait, tout le monde le rejette pour cette histoire de fruit, et aussi parce qu'il ne cesse de clamer à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il sera le roi des Pirates. Beaucoup disent que les pirates qui rôdent sur les eaux de South Blue sont les pires. Enfin, je pense, personnellement, que ça soit à North Blue ou à South Blue, les pirates sont les mêmes… Bref, du coup, que ce gamin clame qu'il sera pirate agace pas mal de monde.** »

Alors qu'elle l'écoutait, dehors, le jour déclinait lentement. Ce petit garçon était drôlement curieux, mais d'un autre côté, Momo était d'accord avec Talen : ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait un tempérament aussi terrible qu'un village entier devait le rejeter. Le soir tombé, les étoiles allumées, le médecin et l'apprentie dînèrent, se saluèrent puis allèrent se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Momo ne serait pas bercée par le roulis des vagues, ça la perturbait un peu, mais qu'importe : ce lit était carrément plus confortable que celui qu'elle avait dans le voilier et elle comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

Sur les coups d'une heure du matin, quelqu'un frappa fortement et inlassablement à la porte, jusqu'à ce que Talen et Momo ne se réveillent. La jeune fille rejoignit celui qu'elle considérait comme son nouveau maître dans le couloir alors qu'il enfilait une veste légère.

« **Une urgence sûrement, ça arrive.**

 **\- Je vois** , bailla Momo en descendant les escaliers derrière Talen. »

Ce dernier alla ouvrir la porte, et fut surpris en voyant un petit blond porter sur son dos un gamin aux cheveux rouges qui semblait assez mal en point. Momo semblait le reconnaître, mais quand à l'autre petit blond, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

« **Encore ?** soupira Talen en les voyant.

 **\- Je suis désolé, il a échappé à ma surveillance** , s'excusa le petit blond.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, entre Killer, tu connais le chemin…** »

Killer, c'était noté. Momo les suivit vers une pièce qui était un petit cabinet. Talen prit Kid des bras du petit blond qui alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Il sursauta, ayant l'air de remarquer la présence de l'adolescente qui s'approcha de la table d'auscultation sur laquelle le médecin venait de déposer l'enfant.

« **Tu peux vérifier si l'autre n'a rien s'il te plaît ?** dit-il à l'attention de Momo alors qu'il attrapait son stéthoscope. »

L'adolescente hocha la tête et s'approcha du jeune Killer avec un doux sourire. Ce dernier rougit doucement, se tassant sur lui-même en pinçant les lèvres, ayant l'air un peu intimidé.

« **Je m'appelle Momo, et toi ?**

 **\- K… Killer. Killer. J'ai huit ans. Je suis le meilleur ami de Kid.**

 **\- Killer, d'accord, enchantée ! Tu es un grand garçon, c'est bien ! Le temps que le docteur Landre s'occupe de toi, tu permets que je t'ausculte ? Tu as des bobos ?** »

Le jeune garçon blondin releva un peu son short, découvrant ses genoux écorchés dans un premier temps, puis montra ses coudes qui n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Momo prit de quoi désinfecter les plaies du jeune garçon, le laissant choisir ses pansements à chaque fois. Lorsque le pansement était trop petit pour la blessure, elle utilisait un bandage qu'elle serrait suffisamment pour que ça ne lui fasse pas mal, et pour que ça puisse tenir assez longtemps. Killer la remercia poliment, ce à quoi Momo sourit en se relevant, allant voir si elle pouvait aider Talen d'une quelconque manière.

« **Il y a une infirmerie à côté, il y a quelques lits. C'est pour les jours où j'ai du monde, tu peux y emmener Killer, puis reviens m'aider, j'aurai sûrement besoin de toi** , dit-il. »

Opinant du chef, Momo prit la main de Killer et l'emmena dans la pièce indiquée, où elle coucha le petit garçon. Elle prit même la peine de le recouvrir et de lui caresser les cheveux.

« **Dîtes, ça va aller pour Kid ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je voulais savoir si ça irait, pour Kid. Mon ami. C'est la première fois que ça prend du temps comme ça…** »

Momo sourit et caressa les cheveux du jeune garçon pour l'aider à s'endormir, restant quelques instants avec lui.

« **Tout ira bien** , dit-elle dans un sourire. »

Elle se leva ensuite, laissant la porte entrouverte, allant rejoindre Talen qui finissait de soigner Kid. Alors que Momo s'approchait, il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de faire au jeune garçon.

« **Il va bien, il avait des égratignures ici et là, et il aura une sacrée bosse demain. Il a aussi quelques hématomes, bien trop grands pour son petit corps… J'imagine que des adultes leurs sont tombés dessus** , marmonna Talen en allant ranger un peu, tournant le dos à Momo. »

L'adolescente tendit sa main qu'elle glissa dans les cheveux rouges de Kid. Des cheveux aussi rouges que les siens. C'est drôle quand même, lui aussi, tout un village lui crachait dessus, comme quoi, son cas n'était pas unique dans le monde. Du bout de son index droit, elle glissa sur le front lisse et les joues rebondies de l'enfant, tapotant le bout de son nez au passage, palpant ses pommettes, effleurant son menton, retraçant la structure osseuse de son visage, constatant que son nez en avait pris un sacré coup. L'os de sa mâchoire était drôlement carré pour son âge, il allait sûrement avoir un visage anguleux en grandissant.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, Momo ne remarqua nullement le sourire tendre de Talen, qui l'observait, amusé de la voir agir ainsi. Après quelques secondes, il se racla la gorge, ramenant la jeune fille à la réalité.

« **Tu veux bien l'emmener dans l'infirmerie ?**

 **\- Hm ? Oh euh… Oui, bien sûr !** »

Momo le prit délicatement contre elle, le portant jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait déjà le jeune Killer qui somnolait, se battant pour rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que son ami soit lui aussi dans cette pièce. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement en voyant la petite tête rousse bien calée dans les bras de l'adolescente de North Blue. Killer se laissa aller aux bras de Morphée, quand il vit Momo poser Kid dans le lit juste en face, le couvrir puis se relever et fermer la porte derrière elle après avoir éteint la lumière.

C'est vers trois heures du matin que Talen et Momo retournèrent se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut plutôt… Intéressant. Le premier son qui parvint aux oreilles de Momo, fut celui d'un verre ou d'une assiette qui se brisa avec fracas. La jeune fille soupira, passant ses deux mains sur ses yeux, grommelant que sa première nuit avait été trop courte. Mais après tout, la vie de médecin n'était pas de tout repos.

S'extirpant de son nouveau lit douillet à grand peine, la rouquine descendit pour constater que Talen était en plein combat de regard avec un petit Kid qui tenait un scalpel à la main, une lueur folle qui animait son regard rouille. Killer, derrière Kid, essayait de le retenir comme il pouvait.

Pour être sincère, ce n'est pas ça qui la surprenait le plus dans ce tableau improbable, mais le fait que tous les objets constitués de métal flottaient tout autour de la pièce, comme guidés par un champ magnétique qui subissait de fortes perturbations. La jeune femme haussa haut les sourcils constant bien évidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« **Kid, pose ça tout de suite, je dois juste regarder tes blessures, après ça, tu pourras partir !** soupira Talen pour la énième fois.

 **\- QUE DALLE !**

 **\- Mais quel sale gosse !** grinça le quadragénaire. »

Alors que le combat visuel faisait toujours rage, Kid ne vit ni ne sentit la jeune femme se glisser derrière lui. Tout ce dont il se souvint, c'est qu'il se prit un gros coup sur la tête, le forçant à se plier en deux, à genoux au sol, ses deux mains sur sa tête. Le gémissement qu'il laissa s'échapper fut assez pour arracher un sourire narquois à Momo. Tous les instruments du médecin retombèrent à terre, dans une pluie métallique criarde. Talen les ramassa en pestant contre l'enfant qui redressa sa tête vers Momo, deux grosses larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« **T'es qui toi ?!** cracha-t-il furieusement.

- **Moi ? Je m'appelle Momo** , dit calmement cette dernière.

 **\- Et t'as cru que t'étais qui pour me frapper comme ça ?! Tu veux mourir ?!**

 **\- C'est toi qui va avoir des problèmes si tu continues de m'énerver !** réprimanda la jeune femme en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. »

Kid allait répliquer quand la main de Killer sur son épaule le rappela à l'ordre. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges mordit sa lèvre, furieux, avant de croiser les bras, l'air boudeur. Quand le propriétaire des lieux eut terminé de ramasser son matériel, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, suivit des deux enfants et de l'adolescente. Momo observa Talen cuisiner, servant un copieux petit-déjeuner aux deux garçons. Kid le mangea avec avidité, manquant de s'étouffer deux fois, pendant que Killer le mangeait plus lentement, mais se resservant bien plusieurs fois. La jeune fille fut étonnée de voir ceci, mais ne releva pas, gardant tout de même une question pour le médecin dans un coin de sa tête. Elle aussi se joignit au petit-déjeuner avec eux.

* * *

Aux alentours de dix heures, Kid et Killer partirent. Momo n'eut pas le temps de les saluer, étant donné qu'elle occupait la salle de bain à ce moment-là. Quand elle en sortit, elle s'en alla voir Talen, surprise de ne pas entendre les éclats de voix des deux enfants.

« **Ils sont partis** , soupira le médecin en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Oh, déjà…** »

Le quadragénaire parut soupirer, puis retourna dans son cabinet, suivit de l'adolescente. Ils nettoyèrent les lieux en discutant un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'après un moment de silence durant lequel Momo réfléchit assez rapidement, elle se redressa et le fixa de ses yeux roses.

« **Dis…**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Ils n'ont personne, ces enfants ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Et… Comment ils font pour… Manger ?** »

Talen arrêta tout geste, puis se releva et tourna son regard bleu électrique vers son apprentie qui le fixait avec une petite moue enfantine.

« **Bah ! Ils volent !**

 **\- Ah…** »

Le médecin Landre eut un sourire amusé et s'approcha de Momo, tapotant la tête de la jeune fille affectueusement. Momo força un sourire, ayant encore l'air songeur.

* * *

Vers le début de la soirée, alors que le soleil peinait encore à disparaître à l'horizon, que la température baissait et qu'un léger voile bleu nuit se mêlait à l'orange du coucher de soleil, Momo sortit, un sac sur le dos. Esquivant les chèvres et passant le portail qu'elle ferma correctement derrière elle, la jeune fille s'en alla vers les collines.

Quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, arrivée en haut de la seconde colline, Momo découvrit une grande décharge de métaux à ciel ouvert. Elle s'en étonna et s'y avança prudemment.

« **C'est un coup à choper le tétanos ça…** »

Marchant prudemment, elle entreprit d'en faire le tour pour trouver le gamin qu'était Eustass. Un rouquin dans un tas de ferrailles, ça ne devait pas être dur à trouver si ? Après de longues minutes à tourner, elle finit par s'arrêter entre deux poutres en aciers et se posa sur l'une d'elle en soupirant.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?** »

Cette petite voix, pas de doute là-dessus, c'était bien…

« **Kid ?**

 **\- Comment tu connais mon nom ?**

 **\- On me l'a dit, enfin, j'ai entendu ton ami Killer t'appeler comme ça.**

 **\- Ah ouais ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Okay… Tu fais quoi là ?**

 **\- J'étais venu te voir** , dit Momo en clignant des yeux. »

L'enfant parut surpris, et haussa ses sourcils. C'est à ce moment d'ailleurs que Momo se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas. C'est… Non, pas de commentaires… Kid parut se mettre sur ses gardes : d'autre part il fronça le nez de façon bien mignonne, ce gamin était chou. De son point de vue du moins. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges se balança d'une jambe à l'autre, observant cette intruse de haut en bas.

« **Et tu me veux quoi ?** »

Momo gloussa en le fixant, lui et son petit air méfiant. Cette réaction fit que Kid fronça les sourcils, montrant ses dents, cherchant sûrement à exprimer son impatience et son mécontentement. L'adolescente passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges avant de sortir de son sac un large sachet qu'elle tendit à l'enfant. Ce dernier se pencha vers le sachet et l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de l'arracher des mains de la jeune fille et de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées pour en observer l'intérieur. Il s'agissait de boîtes, cinq au total, encore un peu chaudes. Il en ouvrit une au hasard, et ouvrit de grands yeux en y voyant de la nourriture. Le jeune garçon ouvrit les autres boîtes en plastique, fixant l'intérieur écarquillant les yeux. Pendant un instant Kid eut un long et grand blocage, puis saisit d'un sursaut, rangea le tout et courut chercher Momo.

Elle n'était plus là.

* * *

Le lendemain, sur la demande de Talen, Momo alla sur le marché pour faire des courses, pendant que ce dernier recevait quelques patients qui avaient rendez-vous.

L'adolescente donc passa à la pharmacie où elle récupéra une ou deux commandes pour le médecin, puis tourna les talons vers le marché où elle fit des courses, suivant avec précisions la liste que lui avait confié le docteur. Alors qu'elle prenait le sac de légumes qu'on lui tendait, le cri d'un homme dans le marché retentit comme un puissant rugissement.

« **EUSTASS ! SALE PETIT VOLEUR ! JE VAIS TE TUER !** »

Se tournant rapidement, Momo pu apercevoir le gamin passer près d'elle tenant dans ses bras un poisson plus gros que lui et pas totalement mort vu comment il s'agitait dans les bras de l'enfant. Après une seconde de réflexion, la jeune fille posa ses achats au sol et marcha vers le poissonnier qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la grande allée, crachant menace sur menace.

« **Excusez-moi, il coûtait combien ce poisson ?** demanda Momo penchée vers lui.

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Combien il coûtait ?**

 **\- Cinq cent berrys !** »

Momo sourit, puis lui glissa le billet entre les doigts, le salua et alla récupérer ses sacs pour reprendre son chemin jusque chez Talen, sous le regard perplexe des marchands et clients présents.

De loin, lui aussi la regardait avec de grands yeux.

* * *

En rentrant, Momo se pressa pour aller ranger les courses puis se pressa pour faire à manger. Alors que Talen salua son dernier client, son apprentie avait bien avancé dans la préparation du déjeuner. Le médecin alla la rejoindre dans la cuisine et regarda par-dessus son épaule le repas en train de cuire, il haussa les sourcils : il y en avait un peu trop pour deux.

« **Mo…**

 **\- Oui, je sais qu'il y en a trop, mais je vais emmener une partie.**

 **\- Où donc ?** s'étonna Talen.

 **\- A la décharge, derrière les collines. C'est là-bas qu'il se cache, hm ?**

 **\- Qui ça ? Kid ?** »

Momo ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de faire un large sourire, cela suffit au médecin qui alla mettre la table. Mieux, juste après, il prépara un sac pour qu'elle puisse y mettre la nourriture qu'elle voulait apporter à Kid. Le médecin Landre alla même jusqu'à y mettre quelques médicaments, Killer saurait quoi en faire.

Après le déjeuner, Talen alla nourrir ses chèvres, regardant son apprentie s'en aller chercher les orphelins qui vivaient à l'écart du village. Alors qu'une chèvre mâchonnait un pan de son pantalon, le médecin sourit et lui caressa distraitement la tête, regardant la rouquine s'éloigner.

« _Eh bien tu vois Kid ? Finalement, il y a quelqu'un pour toi en ce bas monde…_ »

* * *

Partir à la chasse aux mioches n'était pas chose aisée. Surtout quand le mioche en question était un vrai sauvageon. Un sacré sauvageon mal poli et ingrat. Momo refit le même chemin que la dernière fois, prenant grand soin de ne pas se faire mal et de ne pas attraper le tétanos ou une autre bêtise du genre, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Alors qu'elle arrivait vers le centre de la décharge, elle se retrouva à marcher sur une énorme plaque en métal. De là, elle put apercevoir un point rouge au loin, assis sur le bord d'une falaise. Nickel ! Pressant le pas tout en restant prudente, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rejoindre le gamin qui ne bougeait pas de sa place.

Assis en tailleurs la tête baissée, Kid faisait tourner entre ses doigts un petit robot rafistolé et ayant visiblement beaucoup vécu. Sur son visage d'enfant, une moue contrariée. Le jeune garçon était tellement concentré qu'il sursauta quand il entendit derrière lui, cette voix qu'il commençait à connaître.

« **Eh gamin !** »

Kid bondit sur ses pieds et se tourna vivement vers elle, ses doigts se serrant autour de son petit robot. Il la dévisagea longuement, avisant son petit air supérieur et fier, son sourcil roux, arqué et son petit sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !** cria-t-il.

 **\- Bonjour déjà, espèce de sacré mal poli !** réprimanda la demoiselle, les poings sur les hanches, penchée vers lui.

 **\- Je te connais pas !**

 **\- Pff, et alors ? C'était bon la dernière fois ?** »

Kid écarquilla les yeux, puis les baissa les pommettes rosies. Si ça avait été bon ? Kid ne mangeait bien que quand il allait chez le docteur Landre, ou quand il arrivait à voler quelque chose sur le marché du village. Mais le repas qu'elle lui avait apporté avait été à se damner ! Lui et Killer avaient mangé de bon cœur, le blondinet avait même un peu pleuré ce qui avait agacé Kid, mais ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre. On ne faisait pas la charité aux enfants teigneux, et elle…

« **Alors ?** insista Momo d'une voix plus autoritaire.

 **\- Oui…** grinça le jeune garçon entre ses dents.

 **\- Eh ben voilà ! Et t'as intérêt à me remercier pour le poisson que t'as chapardé ce matin ! J'te l'ai payé de ma poche, hein ?** gronda l'adolescente. **Il est où d'ailleurs ?**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?!**

 **\- Ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Mais je vais te le cuisiner pauvre neuneu !** »

Kid tomba des nues. Si ses yeux pouvaient être plus exorbités, ils le seraient probablement. Qui était cette fille ? D'où elle sortait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Pourquoi elle faisait tout cela ? De quel droit ? Avait-elle pitié de lui ? Non, clairement non, vu la lueur dans son regard, elle n'avait pas de pitié pour lui. Ni même de mépris, sinon, elle ne ferait pas tout cela. Mais alors par quelles motivations était-elle poussée pour faire toutes ces actions pour le jeune garçon ? Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour Kid. Personne.

Et puis, elle, débarquée de nulle part, qui faisait tout cela…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il la guida, en silence, encore bien trop choqué, jusqu'à sa cachette qu'il partageait avec Killer. Attaché par la queue et pendant à la branche d'un arbre, se trouvait le poisson volé plus tôt dans la journée. Momo l'observa, sourit puis posa son sac, ramassant du bois pour faire du feu. Quand il fut allumé et qu'il crépitait, l'adolescente improvisa une broche et y empala le poisson qu'elle fit tourner au-dessus des flammes. De son sac, Momo sortit des boîtes contenant des parts du déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt, tout ça sous le regard brillant du jeune garçon roux.

« **Eh gamin…**

 **\- Huh ?**

 **\- Tu t'appelles Kid c'est ça ? Je sais que je me suis déjà présentée, mais moi, je m'appelle Momo, retiens bien ça, okay ?**

 **\- Euh… D'accord… ?** »

Kid regarda le poisson grillé puis se tourna en entendant Killer arrivé. Ce dernier ne parut pas plus surpris que cela de voir Momo et alla même jusqu'à parler un peu avec elle, observant d'un œil brillant, toute cette nourriture.

« **Oh… Oh ! Merci pour la dernière fois** , sourit le petit blond.

 **\- Hm ? De rien ça me fait plaisir. Killer, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui, oui** , sourit l'enfant qui alla s'assoir près de Kid. »

Quand le poisson fut prêt, Momo coupa des parts et servit les enfants qu'elle regarda manger en haussant les sourcils. Ils ne devaient pas se nourrir tous les jours, rien qu'à regarder la maigreur de leurs bras et la façon dont ils s'empiffraient. Pendant que les deux enfants déjeunaient, Momo s'intéressa au robot de Kid. Elle tendit la main et le prit, l'observant un court instant, essayant de le remonter pour le faire fonctionner.

« **Il a plus de piles** , informa simplement le rouquin en levant le nez vers Momo. »

L'adolescente se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac à dos, sortant sa lampe torche. Elle l'ouvrit, en retira les piles et les glissa dans le jouet qu'elle remonta ensuite. Momo le posa au sol et le regarda marcher d'une démarche saccadée, à cause de la rouille, les jambes avaient du mal à avancer. Killer eut un petit sourire, comme Momo, alors que Kid regardait son jouet avec de grands yeux.

Mais d'où cette fille sortait, vraiment ?

* * *

Les jours passant, Kid se laissait approcher par Momo, qui faisait de nombreux allers-retours pour venir s'occuper d'eux. _S'occuper d'eux_. Personne ne s'était jamais occupé de lui, et rien que d'y repenser, ça le mettait très légèrement mal-à-l'aise. A l'âge de Kid, on avait beau avoir le plus mauvais caractère au monde, du moment qu'on vous témoignait de l'attention et voire même un peu de tendresse, on avait tout de même de grandes chances de se détendre et de se laisser approcher.

Souvent, c'est même lui qui allait chercher l'adolescente chez le médecin Landre, qui lui, semblait véritablement ravi de voir que quelqu'un s'intéressait sincèrement à Kid, qui selon lui, le méritait.

« **Kid, tu as ramené du métal à vendre ?** s'étonna Momo en ouvrant le portail, repoussant une chèvre du pied pour l'empêcher de sortir.

 **\- Bah ! C'est pas toi qui dis que ça fait de l'argent ?** rétorqua fortement l'enfant en arquant un sourcil. »

L'adolescente le regarda et eut un petit rire, avant d'aider Kid et Killer à porter leur charge de métal qu'ils allaient vendre au village pour que les enfants puissent se faire quelques berrys.

« **On en profitera pour vous acheter des vêtements** , dit Momo en les regardant.

 **\- D'accord** , répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson. »

Et ça, c'était quelque chose que Talen aimait voir : des sourires sur des visages qui le méritaient amplement.

* * *

 ***Landre, à prononcer Landré.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura plut ! On se revoit la prochaine foiis !**


End file.
